Buddy (A Spirit Masters Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now that Wyatt did his case file now it's Buddy's turn and what he went through in life wasn't easy for most but for him he found a way to make it through all of that and live to tell how he made it through life.
1. Chapter 1

Doing This Case File

By Buddy

Man Carter I knew it would be my turn to do this and yes Wyatt did his and really what I read was crazy because really no one could've survived what he went through in life.

And yet he somehow he made it through and is able to tell his story and that was the inspiration for me to do this and after what he went through it made sense for me to do this and believe me this won't be easy for me to do but since you asked me politely then i'll do it and before we do begin I got to confess something.

If Tommy was here right now he would want me to tell him about Wyatt's secrets but since you Carter are doing this then I won't confess his secrets because I don't think it's the right thing to do.

So now that I got that out of the way doing this case file won't be easy for me because it would mean I would have to show you what I went through in life but when I was reading Wyatt's case file it gave me the courage to do this and really this is what I went through in life and somehow I was able to make it through all of that and still be here right now to tell you about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Telling You My Story

By Buddy

Now telling you this story won't be easy but honestly it's time for me to reveal my real self and what I went through in life.

And yes it wasn't able to make it through life without Kendall because really i've been her friend since day 1 and without her i'm nothing.

But really doing this has given me a chance to show you what life was like according to me and this will be what my life was like for me.

And Carter since you wanted to hear this then let's begin and believe me my friend this will be quite a story that I haven't been able to tell until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Being Made At The Toy Factory

By Buddy

Now my story began at the toy factory where I was made and other toys were being made too.

So in a way this story does have a happy beginning at first but what happened next wasn't always that good.

Anyway as I was getting made my hope was that someone out there would buy me and keep me as a friend who would be great for their loved one.

Of course the other toys well they also hoped they will find a forever home and someone to play with.

As I was getting loaded I never gave up on my dream because really I wasn't like that and well I don't really know what ever happened to the other toys because I wouldn't be able to see them ever again.

But I was more focused on going to a forever home and I did hope I would find a home just right for me.

And what came next for me well would be crazy to most but for me I made it work.


	4. Chapter 4

Me In The Toy Store

By Buddy

Now when I was set in the toy store I was all set because really where else would you find a teal colored teddy bear who wants to find a forever home?

So as I was there I did see that most would want me but they weren't able to get me probably because I either wasn't interesting or maybe they don't think I would be perfect for them.

So what they just did was totally ignore me and not know I could work for them but maybe they thought I wasn't the right one at all.

But despite that I never gave up on my dream because yes i'm a dreamer and what's wrong with dreaming?

Anyway just as I thought I wouldn't be able to find a new home I then saw the person who would change my life forever and that person was Mr. Morgan and when he saw me he knew I was perfect.

And as I left the self that I once was in he then ordered me and I didn't know it but who he was buying me for would show I would be the one for her.

Why you ask well you're about to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Unwrapped By Kendall

By Buddy

Now what I didn't know was that Mr. Morgan bought me because his daughter Kendall was having her 5th birthday party and he knew I could be the one for her.

And the reason why is well she never really had any real friends she could be with and he thought that I was the one for her.

So when the birthday party came all of the presents were set for her and she couldn't wait to unwrap them and yeah for me personally this was exciting because finally I found a new home and a new friend and really this was going to be the best moment of my life.

As she was unwrapping her presents she thought that was it but then he got the last present and when she finally unwrapped it she saw me for the first time and she knew I was the one for her and from that moment forward I would be with her through her life and it would also show that having a friend does matter after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Being With Kendall

By Buddy

Now as the years passed and since I was with her then really I didn't I had anything to lose at all.

But just because I said that doesn't mean life for us wasn't easy for us without problems.

Like for example every time she would go out on a date with a boyfriend they wouldn't like her probably because they thought her being with a teddy bear was weird and they would dump her and yeah that sucked but I was there for her because she needs me and I needed a forever home.

And as for her finding real friends well whenever she would be with them they wouldn't think she would matter at all but I personally think she does matter to me.

But despite that she still has me as her true friend and she would use me as her inspiration in continuing on with life and I was happy to be there for her and help her go through the hard moments in life.

And as for life back at home well thankfully there hasn't been any problems because her parents are really supportive of her and believe she could go the distance in life.

Now of course here's a question that most would ask "Why Hasn't Kendall Given Me To Someone Else?"


	7. Chapter 7

Why Hasn't Kendall Given Me To Someone Else?

By Buddy

Now this is a good question and maybe the reason why is because and hear me out on this but perhaps she wouldn't be able to continue with life without me.

And really I believe that she does need me for her because as I mentioned earlier she didn't have many real friends to be around with.

Oh and also maybe it's because i'm her only true friend she has and that she enjoys my company and that she likes me more than a real friend and really I don't think that's bad at all because really i'm proud to be with her all the time.

And really i'm here for her and no I don't regret that at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall Goes To College

By Buddy

So when I was with her she was able to make it through school and when it came time for her to head to college I joined her and what came next was quite crazy.

And the reason I came with her was because really she needed me and I wanted to help her out.

Oh and at first however it was a bit tough probably because this was new for us and we weren't sure if we were going to make it through.

But somehow we found a way and she would graduate with a degree and I really don't know what it would be but I didn't worry about that at all.

And now that college was of the way we would have to find a new home since we weren't able to see her parents ever again and where we came next was going to be quite a surprise to most but somehow we would make it work.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome To Power Rangers City

By Buddy

When we first came to Power Rangers City we knew this could work for us and after all we had nothing to lose now that we were here.

And thankfully we found an apartment that was just the right size for us and we knew that this was going to be our forever home.

And as we were getting used to this we knew that life was going to be just fine for the both of us.

Or so we thought because what came next would be quite tragic.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall Goes To War

By Buddy

It all began when news broke that the villains have invaded a nearby village and murdered the innocent families that lived there and I then knew Kendall would have to go to war.

Of course I did try to convince her not to but she didn't hear me and went to war but before she left she promised me that she would return and she kept that promise.

And as she left for war I prayed that she would be okay and be back here safely.


	11. Chapter 11

How I Fell In Love With Reading

By Buddy

Now since Kendall was doing the war I had to find something to kill the boredom.

So when I first started reading it was amazing because really this was the only comfort I had and really in reading I found a voice that I was missing since Kendall and I first met.

And whenever I would read it would help me because i've been fascinated by how the story goes and how the characters go through this and that.

Man if i'm going to be honest reading became my new hobby because really I haven't had a hobby ever and this was my first one and really I don't regret that I like reading.

And when I did hear that the war ended I was so relieved that it was over because I didn't think it would end at all.

Also since Kendall was safe I just couldn't wait to see her again because she kept the promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome Home Kendall

By Buddy

When I finally saw her I then ran to her because I couldn't take it anymore because I needed to see her and when she saw me she then hugged me and I embraced it because I knew she would come back to me and I was just glad she was back.

On the way home I told her about my new hobby of reading and she was glad I found something to do while she was gone.

And once we finally got back we spent some quality time together for the first time since the war began.

Oh and it was good to have her back because really I wasn't sure if I was going to continue on with life without her.

Now with her back I thought this was okay enough but what came next would change my life forever.


	13. Chapter 13

The Wild Force Team Is Missing

By Buddy

Then the news came that the Wild Force team was missing and I was worried because I thought they would be gone forever and never found.

But instead I prayed for them because I know they are alive and I know they would make it out alive.

And yes most thought that they would be gone but me Kendall and a few others kept hope alive because we were hoping they will be okay.

But once they finally came back it was as if a miracle came and who I heard about next would change everything for me and Kendall forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome Home Wild Force

By Buddy

So when the news came that the Wild Force team was alive and that they finally made it back to Power Rangers City it was a miracle because really me and the others didn't give up on them being alive.

And then and I will never forget this while I was reading the team decided to host a dinner in our apartment and the both of us didn't know about it until it was ready because when I was done it was set and when Kendall came home from work she was amazed that they would do this for us and we would enjoy the dinner together.

As the dinner was going they then start talking about how Wyatt and his friends saved them in the Dark Cave and already I was fascinated because really I thought there was no way that they could be saved.

But they then announce that the 4 of them are moving from Power Rangers City and that Danny would be moving in and we were glad that he was moving in and it was because we weren't sure if we going to be able to pay the rent but with him moving in it would help us so much.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny Moves In

By Buddy

So the very next day Danny got his stuff and is officially moves in and really it was crazy to think he would do this but really we needed a room mate that would help with the rent.

And since he was going to help us then it felt like an angel heard our problem and found the perfect solution to it.

Oh and when I mentioned angel well Danny has Guardian Angels who was able to save him and the team in the Dark Cave.

And when I start hearing about them it would be as if I was dreaming but really i'm not.


	16. Chapter 16

Hearing About Wyatt

By Buddy

So when he started telling me the story of how they rescued him and the Wild Force team I was already amazed because really it was the most amazing story I ever heard.

And he was able to explain how they were able to save his and their lives and also it showed that they did care and that they must've heard their call for help and they answered it.

Man just him saying that is amazing but really if Wyatt ever came here then I would be quite surprised if he did.

But he would and what came next would change everything for us forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Wyatt's Here

By Buddy

Now it all began when I was reading Mary Poppins and I was wondering if Wyatt would come but when a light came in the sky it was Wyatt and honestly I thought it was a dream but it wasn't because he was finally here.

And Danny also saw that Wyatt was here and he knew he would come here and honestly I was surprised because I didn't think it would happen and yet it did.

So that he was here life for me and the other 2 would change forever.

And it would be the craziest we've ever been through.


	18. Chapter 18

Doing The Experiment With Them And Wyatt

By Buddy

Now when Carter announced that he will be doing an experiment where me Danny Kendall and Wyatt would be spending time together I thought that was a good idea because since Danny already spent the weekend with him and me and Kendall met him on a dinner date at Cheesy Mac's then this wouldn't be so bad at all.

And since this was the perfect time to spend some time together then this would be the right idea after all.

And when Wyatt announced that we would be spending a day in the Enchanted Forest then it would be the perfect time to see his home for the very first time ever.


	19. Chapter 19

A Day In The Enchanted Forest

By Buddy

So when we were with Wyatt in the train ride to his place I couldn't wait because now was the perfect time to meet his friends and really it was about time we did this because if we do move there then it would be perfect for us.

Once we finally made it I then knew this was going to be amazing because already the forest was amazing but that was just the beginning for us.

As we were continuing on we then knew this place could work for us because it wasn't in a city and it was just right for us.

And once it was done we then knew a day there wasn't enough so we planned a weekend there and maybe after that we would move in and make it our new forever home.


	20. Chapter 20

Spending A Weekend In The Enchanted Forest

By Buddy

So when that came Wyatt and his friends were there waiting for us and we would enjoy quite possibly the best weekend ever.

As we getting used to soon be our new home we then knew this could work for us because really a forest wouldn't be so bad.

And since Wyatt and his friends are Spirit Masters me and the other 2 were interested in that and they would be great teachers for us.

So in a way this place will be perfect for us when we do move in and honestly Wyatt and his friends and of course Lugia and The Blue Knight are awesome because they are always there for you and really this place will be the one for us.

And as the weekend was coming to an end sure it didn't last forever but it was so worth it.

Oh and also we're so moving here because really this is the most amazing place i've ever been to.


	21. Chapter 21

Looking Back On This

By Buddy

Now when I look back on this well I won't regret doing this ever because oh man do I feel better telling you my story and really this was a good idea after all and hell if Wyatt can do a case file then I can do a case file.

And in doing is I learned about my past and what life was like for me personally.

So in a way this will be the best thing i've ever done.


	22. Chapter 22

I Hope You Are Happy Carter

By Buddy

So Carter now that I got this out of the way I do hope this will work for you because man this took quite a while to finish but i'm glad it's finished.

Oh and sorry I didn't get to the part about Kendall working because I just wasn't sure if that would work or not.

But really though this has helped me so much and I do hope this works for you.

THE END.


End file.
